Gote : Gang of The Extraordinairy
by Queen Luana
Summary: Four teenagers in the far future struggle to survive in a world whose end is near. Read and find out if you like this.
1. Chapter 1

**Queen Luana: **My very first X-Men fanfic! Yeey, glad I finally got the courage to start writing this one, phew! I had this idea in my head for a very long time and finally decided to GET WRITING THIS STUPID STORY! Hehe, hope you like this one. It will be one of my worserererer blah-blah-blah fanfics and it might contain some major errors but hey! Life is life!

* * *

**Chapter I**

**The future

* * *

**

2756.

Times have changed. So has the Earth and its inhabitants.

The amount of mutants has grown, but still only occupyies a third of Earth's total population.

Times have changed. And so has diseases.

A new virus existed a few decennia ago. There is no cure to it, no medication, no way to exterminate it. It already caused deaths of millions of people. It's called IMV. Intestines Mutulation Virus. As you can already guess, it attacks the organ, mutulates them and makes them useless. It's a slow, painful death which has already whiped out sixty percent of the entire population. Without the ability to find a cure, this disease might mean the end of menkind.

The Earth has started to heat up intensely, causing the ice-caps to melt and the ocean to flud the coastal regions of all continants. Many city's disappeared in the waves.

Times have changed. And it is in those times mutants and human race finally decided to throw away their differences and reach out helping hands to each other. It were bitter times men could not face alone.

But not all accepted this armistice.

Somewhere, hidden in the remaining buildings of the fludded New York, a group of people refused to join with the mutants and started a war. They slaughtered every single mutant they could find and were feared by them.

Yet somewhere in the southern states of the former United States, some people are able to live peacefully. And enjoy life for whatever remains of it.

For the story you are about to be told took place in a small town near Mexico. This is the story of Gote.

Gang Of The Extraordinairy.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **This is short I know, but it's just a prologue, alright? Chill. There will follow more stories but right now I'm staying with this. Decide on your own whether you're gonna like this fic or not. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Queen Luana: **Had nothing to do and was desperate for some reviews. Snif… I have no friends… Snif-snif… Please read and review… Snif-snif…

* * *

**Chapter II **

**Gote

* * *

**

Gote, that's how the four of them called themselves. Gang of the extroardinairy. They were mutants, but few knew. Although human and mutant had joined forces, they were aware they were better off if everyone saw them as normal people. Without any strange abilities. Of course, this was far from true…

The first of the gang was a young, creative and imaginative girl called Luana. Although her hair and eyes were dark, her skin was as pale as milk. She always wore the regular outfits, jeans with shirt, often rather baggy. She didn't hate school, but wasn't in love with it either. As soon as she sat down behind her desk she was off, in dreamland. In short, a perfect example of the ordinairy teenager. Except for her ability to see the future.

She had visions of the near future, but she never knew when they would come. They'd come during her sleep, or in school. Often these visions meant nothing, quite simple foresaw the highlights of the incoming day. Till now, it hadn't prodict anything of much importance, and Luana was glad about that.

Then there was a second girl called Jentl. She wasn't so average as Luana, yet no one could tell she wasn't just plain human. She was very combative, and a man-hater. In her point of view, men were the weaker sex and when the end of days came, women would inherit the earth. Only few boys were allowed to be in her presence and any boy who had the guts to do something she didn't like, could eat her fist. Towards girls, on the other hand, Jentl was a nice, social person who was always in the mood for a good joke. And then of course, the one thing queer about her was her ability to fly.

Yes fly, flying without wings though. Although Siska's explanation was she could manipulate gravity, since she could make other things float as well. Jentl did not use this ability, she always said she could live perfectly without it, but it was a nice plus.

Indeed, Siska was part of Gote as well. She was a beautiful girl with long blonde curled hair and emerald eyes. She was the most normal person of the entire gang. She liked to go shopping, hanging out with some friends and gossip about boys. And boys… She was a femme fatal. She could make boys do as she pleased, to the disgust of Jentl who still did not take them worthy of hanging around her. And again, the reason why Siska was a vamp, was because of her ability.

Mind-control.

She could make boys do whatever she wanted them to do, because she could control their minds. Not only boys of course, also girls, teachers and even her parents. She swore her friends she would never use that kind of tricks on them, but they were on their guard and had agreed that whenever one was acting strange they should slap Siska in the head. (In that way, she lost her concentration and could not send anymore waves at that person's mind.)

The fourth member was kind of the outsider in Gote. Except for the part he was the only male in their little group, he wasn't as social as the others except when near Jentl. Yes, Zino was the only boy Jentl allowed in her presence. They were best buddies, in a matter of fact. But don't get me wrong, no love was involved. Zino somewhat shared the same looks as Luana, dark hair, dark eyes, but pale skin. He was new in their school as well and his grades weren't that good. The bad thing was, he had very strict parents who did not like this. Zino also was the only 16 year old of the gang, the other's were only fifteen but none really cared. It was a minor detail. His gift, but as he would call it curse, was the moste remarkable of them all.

He controlled the weather, but not spontaneously. When he was under heavy emotions, the weather just flew along with it. When he was sad, it would rain, when frightened, there was fog, when mad, thunder and lightning. This was a rather dangerous ability, since he did not control it and when his emotions would get out of hand, it would lead to devastating concequences.

So this is Gote, Gang of the Extraordinairy, about whom this entire story will be.

It will be a story of love and betrayal,

friendship and hate,

life and death.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **Okay, this is the last chapter which will be so goddamn boring! I swear! Well, maybe except for the epilogue… yeah… Anywho, please-please-please review and tell me what you think! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Queen Luana : **Boy oh boy, this is the fourth chapter I'm writing in a single evening. I need to get a life! Well, now the story's really gonna begin. Thanx for your review **mutielover07**, but I'm afraid that I can't really change the fanfic to the present. But don't worry, you won't really notice it's in the future, thrust me. Well, to you and to all the other readers out there, enjoy this fanfic!

* * *

**Chapter III**

**Schoolish Burden

* * *

**

As the school bell rang, three teenagers gathered in the middle of the hectic mass. "I can't believe that damned Woodstruck!" the only blonde of the three girls cried. "Stupid unexpected test!" "Poor Siska," the brown haired girl in black said. "Couldn't you mind control him?" As she said it she pretended to hypnotize the blonde. Siska sighed deeply and stroke a blonde lock out of her face. "I wanted to but I was so stressed and you now I can't do anything under pressure!" "Will you two quiet down," the other girl said. "What if anyone hears us?" "Aw come on Luana, don't be such a softy," the brownhaired girl said laughing and Luana rose an eyebrow. "I believe you're still the one who wants to keep our powers a secret Jentl," she said. She typed in the code of her locker and it opened. "Luana you have to take a look at it from the bright side!" Jentl said slamming her arm around her. "If those guys bug us we'll bug her right back." Luana only rolled her eyes and stuffed some books away in her locker.

Siska giggled just as a group of though guys walked by and one of the boys slammed the books out of her hand saying: "Nerd." Siska glared at him as he and his comrades laughed. Suddenly the jerk who had called her nerd stopped laughing and kneeled down. Siska watched with a smile as the boy leaned over and picked up her books. "Here you go," he said with monotone voice. "Sorry." Then he strode off his companions running after him. "Hey! What the fuck's with you man!"

"You evil wicked person," Jentl said shaking her head as Siska stuffed away her books as well. "There was no need in doing that," she said still with that smile and sparkling emerald green eyes.

"Yoh Gote!" The three of them turned and they smiled at the incoming blackhaired boy. "Hey Zino, how are you?" Jentl smiled and high-fived the teen. Zino shook his head sighing. "Math test." "Didn't study?" Siska demanded with a disapproving tone. "Of course I did but, I suck at math!" Zino explained. "And I'll suck at this test!" He gave Luana a pleeding look. "Can't you predict the questions or something?" She merely chuckled, not even amazed at this question. "Zino, I told you before, I'm sorry but those visions come spontaneously."

Zino sighed disappointed and glanced through his math book. "So, you guys wanna do anything tonight?" Jentl asked as she leaned against her locker. "My parents aren't home so, maybe you guys wanna come over. We could rent a DVD or something." "Works for me," Luana said. "Nothing horror!" Siska squeaked. "Else I'm so not gonna sleep at night!" "Are you kidding me? Horror's are the best!" Jentl cried. "I went to go prowl on the net and I downloaded this movie called the Grudge." Zino closed his math book, assuming it was pointless. "The Grudge? Never heard of it." Jentl smiled. "Well, yeah! It was made in 2002 or something." "2002?" Luana said mockingly. "You wanna watch a movie made in 2002?" "Hey, it's good alright!" Jentl said and the bell rang. "I'll see you guys at seven okay? You guys provide the food, I'll provide the whipped cream."

They all slapped her on the back. "Jenny, you're discusting!" Siska cried. "Good look with your math test Zino!" Jentl called laughing and Zino merely raised his hand while he enterred the classroom. "Poor guy, I truelly pitty him," Luana said as they enterred their class as well. "Ah, Drama, our only class together," Siska sighed as the three of them sat down on the back row. "Remind me, why did I pick Drama again?" Jentl said. "I suck at it!" "But it's so much fun, Jenny!" Siska said pulling at her friend's arm. She then leaned over and stared at something on the other side of Jentl. "Check out Luana." Jentl turned and saw a rare sight which wasn't new to her.

Luana's hands were tightly clasped around her desk, her eyes were closed but moving fast behind her eye lids. She frowned now and then. "Think we should wake her?" Siska asked in faint voice. Jentl shook her head. "No, let's wait until it stops." About ten seconds after she said it, Luana seemed as if she would fall onto her desk, then quickly opened her eyes and sat up straight again, panting. She looked around the room in shock, recalling where she was. Jentl laid her gloved hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" Luana nodded still panting slightly. "Yeah… I'm fine…" She whipped the sweat of her forehead with the back of her hand. "I hate it when they come during day," she said and grabbed her books from her bag. "What did you see?" Siska asked.

"The three girls in the back!" They looked up at the sound of their teacher's voice. "Mind paying attention?" an old grumpy man said. "Sorry mister Kane," Jentl said. "Luana was feeling ill." The man looked at Luana who was still panting slightly and looking into her books making sure she didn't draw too much attention. "You alright, miss Potter?" Luana nodded without looking up. Kane gave a short snort then sat down behind his desk. As he started scribbling things on the blackboard Jentl leaned over to Luana. "Well, what did you see?" "Nothing special," Luana immediately said, still staring down at her book. "Luana…" Jentl whined. Luana leaned dover. "Zino's gonna fail his test and the next day he'll be covered in bruises."

Jentl said nothing only sat up straight again, and looked at the blckboard, her fists clenched.

The bell announced the end off the day, and hundreds of students stormed into the hallways. "Hold my hand or you'll get run over!" Jentl cried and grabbed the hands of her two friends. "Move people! Stick with me!" Siska and Luana laughed as they got dragged down the hallway out of the school. "Whoopie! Fresh air!" Siska said and breathed in deeply. The sun was burning in the cloudless sky, yet it was the beginning of December. "Can you believe it?" Siska said. "About sevenhundred years ago it would now be snowing!" "Yeah that is pretty unbelievable," Jentl smiled. "Just imagine, we'd all be running around with coats scarves and gloves." "You shouldn't say anything," Luana laughed pointing at Jentl's black gloves. "Over a hundred degrees outside and you're still wearing gloves." "That's because I, unlike you, am fashionable!" Jentl said wrapping her arm around Luana's shoulders. "Hey look, there's Zino!" Siska said. "Over here Zino!"

Jentl and Luana turned, spotting Zino sauntering out of the school. "No good," Jentl mumbled and ran over to him. "Zino!" Luana and Siska waited. "You think she's gonna tell him?" Siska asked. "About your vision." Luana shook her head. "No, I don't think so." They saw Jentl talking to him, Zino saying something back, Jentl sighing followed by Zino shouting something in her face almost knocking her over. He stormed passed Siska and Luana, knocking Siska against the shoulder. She let out a gasp of pain and grabbed it. "Hey! Take it easy!" Jentl joined them. "I'm just trying to help!" she cried after Zino and kicked away a rock at her feet. "Stupid bastard." "You tell him about the vision?" Siska asked. Jentl shook her head. "Nope, seems like he already knows."

Luana felt a splat on her nose and looked up. Dark clouds were gathering above them, blocking the sun. "Just great," Jentl mumbled and cursed as the water started pourring down on them. "Zino?" Siska asked. "Probably," Luana sighed and held her bag above her head. "So far the great weather." They saw a thunderflash in the distance and Jentl cursed. "Say uh… we still coming over tonight?" Siska asked carefully. Jentl sighed and nodded. "Yeah, but I guess it'll be just the three of us."

* * *

**Queen Luana** : I promise it'll get better, I mean the story. I always suck at writing first chapters. Don't know what the hell's wrong with me. Anyway, please review if you'd like. I love reviews! (happy grin) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Queen Luana: **Wowy! That's been a while. Here we go another chapter, it's still gonna be pretty boring but that's your problem not mine. Wow, I truelly am a bitch.

* * *

**Part IV**

**Cruelty to a kid

* * *

**

"Hey Jenny! Pass the chips!" The bag of chips fell into Siska's chest. "Aw… I wanted it to float!" she wined. Jentl rolled her eyes smiling. "I would if you'd stop calling me Jenny." Luana shrieked at the image of the corpse crawling down the stairs. "God damnit I'm so not going to sleep tonight!" she cried. "Yes, escpecially when I'm gonna croak in exactly the same way in the middle of the night," Jentl said in a very pleased way and took another gulpse of her cola. "Did I already mentioned how much I hate you?" Luana snapped. "Three times today," Jentl said not taking her eyes of the screen, where the corpse was now ready to kill the main actress' boyfriend. "Ooh! He's gonna feel that tomorrow!"

With a final blood curling croak the movie ended and the three of them stretched. "What time is it?" Luana yawned. "Past twelve," Jentl said as she peeked at her watch. "Time to get some sleep. Beds!" The TV slid away into the floor and made room for three beds. "_Don't forget to brush your teeth,_" an electronic voice said. "I really have to ask dad to uninstall that childish programme," Jentl moaned as they started changing clothes.

"What do you think Zino's up to right now?" Siska asked as the three of them crawled into their beds and Jentl switched off the lights. "Dunno," Luana sighed. "Gosh… I really feel sorry for him." "I know," Siska sighed. "But what can we do? It's not like we can go to his place and reprimand his parents." "I'm telling you, of this goes on for a couple of weeks, one day he's gonna be standing at our doors with his suitcase in his hands." They went silent after Luana's comment. "Jentl?" Siska then whispered. "I fucking hate those people!" Jentl cried, obviously mad and nearly crying with rage. "A year ago I went over to their place. They were so incredibly friendly to me and I didn't know why. Afterwards Zino told me it was because he had told them I had excellent grades in school. Can you believe those people? They place a complete stranger above their own child!" The words child was pronounced very high indicating she had now actually started crying.

Siska searched her arm then stroke it. "I know it's hard, Jentl. I don't like this either. If there was anything I could do, I would. I swear to you, I would." Luana swallowed away her tears. "Can you remember the day he told us?" After a moment of hesitation a shared 'yes' was heard.

_"Zino, what in the world happened to you!" Siska cried. "I fell down the stairs," Zino mumbled pulling his sleeves over his bruised arms. He could not look at either of them when he said so, so Siska smacked him against his ocker, amazingly powerful for a girl. "You know I don't like liars, Zino." He said nothing only stared at the floor. "Zino, what actually happened?" Luana asked in her normal caring voice. "This is the second time in two weeks… You… You can barely walk!" "And still I'm telling you I fell off the bloody stairs!" he snapped, glaring at her. "Hey, I like you man!" Jentl said grabbing him at his collar. "I honnestly do and that's a very rare thing cause men disgust me. Don't go ruining it by shouting at us alright cause I lose my respect for people easily." "You don't understand…" he mumbled his eyes sparkling with tears. "You would never grasp what…" "Yeah, well, obviously we won't if you won't stop speaking in riddles, just tell us and we'll decide whether we understand or not," Jentl snapped. Zino blinked at each of them then lowered his head. "It's my parents…"_

"He was right though, I couldn't grasp first…" Luana muttered. They had all forgotten about the movie and the croaking and were now staring up at the ceiling which was displaying the stars up in the sky. "I just don't understand how you could such a thing as a parent," Siska said. "I can't imagine my parents doing that, all because of a stupid F." "They just want him to get straight A's and they can't accept he's not able to," Jentl whispered. "I just feel like everything he does right now, it's all okay. Because he's going through something so hard." Siska rolled over to face her. "Don't you reckon we should talk to a teacher about this?" "Zino'd kill us if he found out," Jentl replied looking at her as well. "It's best if we keep quiet. At least for now." She turned her back on her friends. "Good night."

"Hey girls," Zino greeted them, not that enthousiastic, but still slightly more cheerful than the previous day. "You gonna check your results?" Siska asked carefully. "I guess I've got no choice. My parents know I had a test yesterday." "What did you tell them?" Luana asked him as they paced through the hall. "Nothing. I told them I'd tell them today." "Well, I've got to check my results as well. And I'm dead!" Siska said jokingly and they halted in front of several screens. Siska spoke into the little microphone hanging in front of one of them: "Laurens S., English." The screen beeped and showed her 61 percent. "Oh, damnit," she cursed. Zino sighed deeply and took her place. "Carlos Z., Math." Siska's results disappeared and after another beep 23 percent was shown.

Zino breathed in deeply and Jentl placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay." "No, it's not," he said with a fake smile. "You know why, because 23 percent means I failed the test. And that means my total percentage for math has lowered again and I'll probably fail my year and have to redo it!" He nearly barked the last words and Jentl closed her eyes. "Sorry." He leaned over dangerously and hissed: "I don't want your pitty, Jentl." Then he strode off and the three girls looked after him, helplessly. Jentl madly kicked the wall and cursed. "Looks like Gote is starting to fall apart," Siska mumbled and Luana nodded. The bell went and they all dragged themselves towards their classes.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **Poor Zino. You wanna know if his evil parents beet him up again, review and you'll see! The more reviews I get, the sooner I update! MUAHAHAHAHAA! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Queen Luana: **Heigh ho heigh ho, it's home from work we go… Here's JOHNY! Wow, I've been watching movies yesterday. Lol. Okay, here we go next chapter, y'all ready? Set, GO!

* * *

**Chapter V **

**Luana's vision

* * *

**

The day past slowly. Zino was avoiding all of them and ibviously wasn't into talking. They knew it would pass, tomorrow he'd run to them again, helpless and sad. They all sauntered into Drama class where they instantly noticed the empty seat in the front. Assuming Natalie was still coming they ignored it and headed for their places in the bag. Siska blinked as Kane closed the door and the front seat was still empty. Kane lowered his glasses then eyed the class with a look of pitty. "I'm truelly sorry, class. Natalie won't be coming to school anymore." A few gasps were heard and the three girls stared at him, jaw lowered. They all knew what it meant. It meant that the disease had claimed another victim.

Jentl leaned over to her comrads. "She was so healthy yesterday!" she exclaimed and Siska nodded. "It's a very unpredictable disease. It can hit you any minute," Luana muttered. Siska sighed sadly. "Poor Nat." "You girls are free to leave," Kane said to the two crying girls in the front row. They nodded and hugging each other they left the room, their sobs were still heard after they had closed the door. "Despite the loss of a friend, children, we should still continue. I believe you are all aware of the fact that this disease is a true plague and has already killed many people. As long as no remedy is found, more people will come and go. Let us pray that she'll die quickly without any suffering." An uncomfortable silence lingered in the classroom as Kane took a crayon and scribled words on the blackboard.

It was a surprise when they saw Zino waiting at their lockers when the final bell rang. "Zino?" He turned his head and it was clear he had been crying not too long ago. "Hey." "You okay?" Siska asked. He shook his head sadly. "Not really… but… I justed wanted to appologise for my behaviour today." "We understand," Luana said and stuffed her books away in her locker. "Wasn't Natalie in your class?" he asked when they headed towards the exit. "Yeah," Jentl said. "She's sick." "I know, her brother's in my class at English. The guy's brokenhearted." It was if possible even warmer oustide than it had been the day before, and Siska fanned her face with her map. "God, if it continues getting hotter I'm gonna burn setting another foot outside!" They all sniggered. "So if we don't die a painful death we'll burn. Hmm… what to choose?" Jentl wondered aloud. "See you tomorrow, Gote," Zino waved and headed towards his bus. The girls said goodbye as well and all went their own way.

"_You have a phonecall Jentl. __It's Potter Luana, 04…_" "Yes, yes… accept!" Luana moaned and got up as the lights flashed on and Luana's face appeared on her bedroom wall. "Jentl, thank God you're awake!" Jentl sighed. "Luana, it is 3 in the morning! Do you actually think I was awake!" Luana looked down. "Sorry, but this is urgent. I had a vision again." "So?" Jentl asked and rubbed her eyes. "Can't this wait?" "No." Jentl sighed deeply and waved her hand as if to say: "Go ahead." "I dreamt about Zino. We were all outside the school and cops were guiding him into a police car. I don't know what that meant but if one thing's for sure it's that Zino's going to do something, awful." Jentl had listened carefully, her head suporting on her hand and she sighed. "Jentl?" "We've got Spanish together, right? We'll talk then. I need some sleep." Luana nodded. "Hang up," Jentl said and the screen flashed off. She lied down in her bed again and rolled over before a sparkling tear rolled down her cheek.

"Jentl! Luana!" Siska came hurrying through the hall that morning. "It's Zino! Come quick!" They ran after her, Jentl scared but luana anticipating. It wasn't the cops, not yet. First they had to see his bruises. When they ran outside they could see him liping up the stairs and they all realised instantly his parents had gone way over the line. His one eye was slammed shut and his left arm looked numb. His lower lip was bleeding and he couldn't support on one of his legs. Yet he tried to act casual, although every student he passed gaped after him. Jentl ran down the stairs and supported him. "You alright?" "They didn't enjoy the 23 percent," he muttered and together they went up the stairs. "Jentl, I'm fine. People are looking." "Yeah, well I can remember us making a pact when we started Gote. We would help each other in any way including using our powers when necessairy. Besides, people are watching anyway."

At the end of the stairs, Zino nearly tripped over the final step and Luana and Siska quickly caught him. "You can't go to class like this?" Luana said. "You have to go to the infirmary, you need rest." He shook his head and Siska glared at him. "Siska, don't…" he muttered knowing what she was about to do. "Please…" "Well you have to go anyway. Tell them you had a fight with some teens or something if you really don't wanna tell," Jentl said as she dragged him inside, secretly using her power to make it easier for her to carry him. "F-ine…" he admitted and they all guided him through the halls.

They hesitated in front of the door. "You want somebody to stay with you?" Luana asked but he shook his head. "N-No that's alright…" "Zino." Jentl sighed. "It's okay. No matter what we're always here for you, remember?" He nodded and lowered his head, then suddenly a sob was heard. Jentl was shocked at hearing her best friend cry. "I… I just wished they'd stop…" he whispered and Jentl wrapped her arms around him. She wanted to say anything to support him but couldn't find the words. Luana and Siska also pulled them into a tight embrace. Zino sobbed loudly and several people turned to look at him but then walked away. None of their business. "We're here Zino," Siska mumbled. "Don't forget that. We'll always be here." He did not say anything, but everyone knew of his gratefulness. As they let go he said: "Would anyone of you please stay here?" Jentl nodded. "I will." Luana was a little disappointed when she accompanied Zino into the infirmary, since she had loved to talk about her vision, but accepted this was now her priority and that she'd have to wait. The bell rang and Siska pulled her arm. "Come on, we gotta get to class."

* * *

**Queen Luana: **That's it for now. What dangers lie ahead of our comrades find out in the next exciting chapter of: **Gote: Gang Of The Extraordiniary**.

PS: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Queen Luana: **I've got the feeling like I'm writing this for myself since I'm just not getting any reviews… sigh… Well, I enjoy reading my own works, so it ain't too bad. Wow, I am so full of myself.

* * *

**Part VI**

**Anti Mutant Association

* * *

**

"Sometimes I could just – UGH!" Siska cried and mimiced twisting Zino's parents necks. Luana chuckled and they sat down in Biology, one of the two courses they were taking together. The other one was gym. "As you were all aware of since last weak, we are now going to watch a tape about the 5 senses of men." Their Biology teacher, Marks announced. A loud shared sigh filled the classroom when the blackboard slid upwards and the large screen pictured the shape of a male's body. "I'd rather if we talked about sixth senses," Siska whispered and Luana nodded, staring dreamingly at the ceiling. She thought about things, about how long earth would last and how much further menkind would evolve…

"Miss Potter? It seems to me like this class is below you?" Luana quickly straightened. "Sorry, sir." A hand shot into the air. "Yes, miss Laurens?" "Sir," Siska began in her polite debating voice. "I was just wondering, this tape is obviously before our time and humanity has evolved during that time. So why discuss any further about our 5 senses when there are people out there who have six?" Marks stroke his remote then nodded and turned off the screen. "The thing is, miss Laurens, that those people out there to whom we refer as mutants, have sixth sense or just special abilities. Cause, as you might've learned, senses are ways of picking up changes in your surroundings. By example if one could make things float with his mind that would not be considered a sixth sense."

Siska nodded. "I see…" Another hand was raised. "Sir, my mother told me there was some sort of gang who was against all mutants?" a red haired girl named Haley said. "Is that true?" "Yes, miss Bock, I'm afraid it is," Marks said and lowered the blackboard. "Also they are not considered to be a gang, more of a society. They are called A.M.A., Anti Mutant Association." He scribled the words on the blackboard. "They have already done many horrible things to mutants, things you couldn't even imagine." Luana peeked at Siska and she peeked back. "What kind of things sir?" Luana mumbled. Marks sighed deeply, raised the blackboard again and pressed a button on his remote.

There appeared the picture of a young boy who could not be much older than twenty, who obviously had the ability to stretch his skin. Since that skin was strained and pinned to a wall, blood oozing down the boy's body onto the street. A few gasps of horror were heard among the students and Siska averted her eyes, there to find Luana trembling again, eye lids closed, eyes rappidly moving around. She was wincing in pain and Siska could only hope no one noticed. But she was out of luck. "No…" Luana mumbled, eyes still close. "No! Jentl! LEAVE HER ALONE!" She stood up without warning and her chair clattered onto the floor, causing her to snap out of it. Everyone's eyes were focussed on her and she panted while looking around the room.

"Luana? Are you feeling alright?" She looked at Siska, and the look on her face told her she had betrayed herself. A few whispers were heard as Luana picked up her chair and nodded. "I'm fine."

"Luana? What was that all about?" Siska asked her when fifteen minutes later their class had ended. "It was nothing, my vision was wrong, they can be wrong from time to time…" Luana mumbled in a hurry, while she marched through the corridors, not minding the other students who she almost ran over. "Luana! Hey what's up?" Siska grabbed her friend at her shoulder. "What did you see?" Luana hesitated for a moment then pulled Siska behind the lockers.

"I had a vision, I don't know when it'll take place but I believe someday soon…" She talked very soft yet fast. "It was Jentl. She was tied to the ground… There was blood everywhere…" Tears rolled down her face but she whiped them off and continued talking. "She was tied down. And they were slashing at her, with chains and whips. She screamed." Her cheeks were now turning red. "And no one helped. It was in broad daylight and no one lend her a hand. No one told them to stop." Siska pulled her against her chest where she sobbed loudly. "I won't accept it being a vision. It just can't be a vision!" "We should go tell them," Siska muttered.

Zino looked as if he had been in a car crash. His lip had obviously been stitched and he had platsers over his face and arms. "Hey," Siska said as they sat down on the chairs in the room. He only nodded and Jentl smiled faintly. "How are you?" Luana asked and Zino shrugged. "Okay… I guess…" Jentl sat down next to them and leaned over to Luana. "They didn't buy the 'fight' story. They're gonna call his parents." Luana bit her lip and Siska, who had overheard it despite Jentl's soft mutter winced. "It's okay…" Zino murmurred. "They usually don't give me two beatings in a row… usually…" Siska turned to Jentl. "You stayed with him in the morning, I'll stay now. Okay?" Jentl smiled gratefully and followed Luana outside as the bell rang.

"What's the matter?" Jentl asked her and Luana raised an eyebrow. "Wha-?" "I saw the way you were looking, something happened." "Well… It's just… I don't think Zino will escape from a second beating…" "No," Jentl sighed. "You were looking _before_ I mentioned that. What's up?" Luana couldn't look her friend in the eyes and instead stared at her sneakers. "It's… a vision… I don't know if it's for real, but…" "Bad?" Jentl cut her off. Luana nodded still staring at her sneakers. "I got it in class and… I started yelling… I just made it pretty clear I'm a mutant. Or insane." Jentl placed a supporting hand on her shoulder. "That doesn't matter. You've got us, right?" "It's not that…"

Luana didn't know what to say. She didn't want to accept the vision, but she also didn't want to hide things from her friend either. "You ever heard of AMA?" Jentl's mouth shivered then she muttered a soft 'yes'. "I take it you're very familiar with them?" "I've heard many horrible things about them," Jentl spoke and leaned against the lockers, then she gave her a piercing look. "Is that what your vision was about?" "No," Luana quickly said. "We had a lesson about them and now everyone knows and… I heard the union has many supporters…" Jentl gave her a friendly pat on the back. "Don't worry about that. Remember the oath. We'll look after each other." They both said goodbye and hurried towards their classes.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **Sigh, took me a while to finish that. Reviews are always welcome, thank you! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Queen Luana: **There I'm back! I had to wait and awful long time but now I'm back! Phew… I got a little banned you know… But anyway, I'm leaving that behind me. From now on, I'll be a good fanfic-writer. (puppy eyes)

* * *

**Part VII**

**Zino's vengeance

* * *

**

Luana couldn't get her thought off her vision. She was so scared something awful was going to happen next day at school, she couldn't even sleep. She kept rolling around in her bed until finally her mother clipped the light on and sat down next to her. "What's bothering you, honey?" she whispered motherly and stroke her daughter's hair away from her sweaty face. Luana sniffed. "I wish I wasn't a mutant… I wish I would just be normal, so I wouldn't have any visions about the future, cause I don't want to see it." "Luana darling, you never hated them, you always liked them!" her mother spoke and Luana glared at her. "Well not anymore!" she said and tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I hate them and I want them to stop!" She cried against her mother's night gown and recalled the slashing of the chains, Jentl's crying. She couldn't die.

Jentl wasn't sleeping peacefully either. The thought of Zino facing his parents kept her wide awake. And then Luana being so mysterious… She rolled over yet again and curled up to a little ball, trying to get some sleep, forcing her eyes shut. She was about to wander off into the wonderful world of sleep when: "_You have a phonecall, Jentl. __It's Carlos Zino…_" "Damn it, how often have I told you to accept!" Jentl cried and kicked off her sheets. She waited for Zino's face to appear but the screen only showed static. "Zino?" she asked. "J-Jentl… would you… would you mind coming over… for a sec?" "Zino, what happened to your phone, the screen's static." Silence. "Please?" Zino begged and Jentl nodded. "Yeah, hang on I'll be right there. Hang up."

She quickly pulled on her jeans and shirt. "00756," she said as she pulled on her sneakers. "_Alarm disabled._" She went to the garage, without turning on any lights, making sure her parents wouldn't wake up. "Open garage," she said and the gate opened. She stepped onto her scooter and shot into the night. The streets were deserted and the street lights faintly illuminated the road before her. All this time, worry was crossing her mind. What happened? Zino would never ask her to come over in the middle of the night… Something was awfully wrong. Then she remembered Luana's vision about the cops.

Zino's front door was open, to Jentl's surprise, and she stepped in, fully on her guard. "Zino? Mr. Carlos?" She shuffled through the hall silently. It was very dark and she was afraid to be caught by Zino's parents. "Lights on." She let go a little scream when she heard Zino's voice coming barely two feet away from her. In a flash, the room was filled with a warm light and she saw Zino standing there, completely covered in blood. His shirt was soaking with it and his dead eyes gave his face a gloomy radiance.She clapped her hands in front of her mouth. "Oh my God, Zino!" She clasped his shoulders. "Is that your blood?" He only looked at her face hazily. "Zino, talk to me," she pleaded. Then she saw the puddles of blood on the ground, leading away from Zino, behind the couch.

Trembling and afraid of what she would find she let go of him, and walked over to the black leather couch. Her scream woke the entire neighbourhood. She watched the dead bodies of his parents with horror, shaking and trying her very best not to puke. Their blood oozed down onto the carpet and it was hard to say that just an hour or something ago these things had been people. "You know what makes it so scary…" She looked at her friend, at least who she had seen as her friend. A dark smile spread on his face. "Watching them dying felt so good…" Jentl nodded slowly. "Okay… Zino…" She took a couple of deep breaths. "You should… we should get you out of here, no, we should call Luana and Siska." He nodded like a little boy would listen to his mother. "Okay." "Just go… go freshen up a bit…" He nodded again and slowly went upstairs, leaving a trail of blood behind.

Jentl stepped away from the battlefield and sank down against a wall. With trembling hands she reached for her pocket and called her two friends. They arrived about ten minutes later. "Jentl, what's going on?" Siska cried and then saw the blood on the wooden floor. "Is… is Zino…" "No," Jentl whispered and pulled her friend away. "It's best if you don't look." "Jentl, what's going on!" Siska cried as Luana made her entrance. "Is it…" she started and Jentl cut her off: "Yes." Luana spotted the blood on the floor and turned pale. "Don't tell me he…" Jentl nodded as she still tried to hold Siska, who was desperate to see what was hidden behind the couch.

Zino came down the stairs, wearing clean clothes and clear from any blood, except for a little spark on his forehead. Jentl refused to picture how he could've slaughtered them, making the blood splutter up so high… "Hey Gote," he said casually. Nobody spoke a word and he turned to Luana. "Don't tell me you didn't know this was gonna happen." She swallowed. "I knew you were going to get arrested but, this…" In the far distance, they could hear sirens approaching. "I had no choise," Zino muttered. "They'll understand, right?" He watched them in rotation. None of them was able to say something in return. "I had to do it," he said, tears bruning in his eyes. "I had no choice!" The sirens came closer, they could not be much further away than two blocks. Of course, they knew what thought was behind this masacre, but the truth was that he had killed his parents. And it wasn't out of direct protection and certainly not by stabbing them repeatedly.

"Guys." Panic was now spreading on his face. "They'll understand, right? They… They wouldn't sent me to jail, right?" Siska started crying. Jentl held her head high. "We'll do our very best to talk you out of this, Zino." He breathed in fastly. "I can't breathe…" "Jesus, Zino!" Jentl cried as he sank onto the ground, hyperventilating. "Luana, you see a bag or something?" she said as she crouched next to him. After searching through some drawers she did find one and handed it over. "Here, breathe," Jentl said, covering Zino's mouth with it. "Easy, just breathe…"

They heard the police car stopping in front of Zino's house and a second or two later, three cops ran inside. "What happened here?" a rather old man asked the four kids sitting on the ground, Zino slowly calming down. The two others ran into the living room. "Jesus Christ!" one of them cried. He stared at the corpses in the couch. Jentl gently rubbed Zino's back. "It'll be okay," she whispered. "Everything will be okay…" Luana had pulled Siska into a comforting hug, but she was still sobbing loudly. One of the cops pulled out a small device they all knew too well. A small crime-scanner. Zino let out a sob and Jentl wrapped an arm around his neck, while a small laser emerged from the little machine and scanned the dead bodies. "And, what does it say?" another cop asked. The one scanning swallowed and stood up. "It was the boy."

Zino burts into tears and Jentl pulled him close aginst her, soothing him and cradling him as if he were her child. The three cops watched him and then one crouched. "Right." He took Zino at his arm. "Come on, kid, stand up." Zino clasped Jentl's arm tightly and she stood up with him. "It's gonna be okay, Zino. I promise you." She wringed herself loose from his grip and turned to one of the other cops. "You can't hurt him. He had a good reason to do it!" she said but the man shook his head. "You're talking to the wrong guy, sweety. He's going to court, we'll see what we'll do with him there. G'night." The three girls watched them helping Zino into the car, crying Zino, and drove off. The first raindrops poured down on the streets.

* * *

**Queen Luana:** Poor Zino. Hey, wanna know why I added that hyperventilating thing? Because this schoolyear already three girls in my class have started hyperventilating! It's just getting scary! Please review, guys. Thanx. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Queen Luana: **Here we go, another chapter. I'm such an addict.

* * *

**Part VIII **

**Gote goes into oblivion

* * *

**

Siska stared outisde her bedroom window, night had fallen hours ago but she could not get any sleep. Her thoughts were with Jentl, crying in her bed, and Zino, somewhere in a cell, taunted with insomnia. She sighed deeply and looked down at the picture, taken in front of their school, at the final day of their first year. A rather goofy image, Zino and Jentl had switched clothes, and Jentl had still been in her pink fase back then… And Luana had placed shades on her nose, while her hair covere dher entire face. And Siska had stuffed her clothes with straw. In the background you saw people rolling their eyes but they were Gote, and they didn't care.

But were they still the band Gote? Siska placed the picture on her desk with a sigh. Two days earlier, Zino had been sentenced to spend three months in jail. Three months! They had all withnessed the trial, done everything they could to defend there friend, cluthing to their oath. And they had failed. The judge had declared it indirect self-protection, and now he was sitting his time alone. They were alowed to visit them once a week, for fifteen minutes and they cherished those minutes, yet Jentl always returned sobbing loudly. Often, she didn't show up in school the next day.

Siska moaned and took another pill against her stomach ache. The stress in school and among her friends had made her ill, she was overworked and had little sleep at night. A knock came from the door and it opened. Her father stepped in. "Siska, you should try to get some sleep." She sighed deeply, an exhausted sigh and nodded. "Yeah. Good night, daddy." Her father tucked her in and a few hours later, when the first sunrays shone at the horison, she drifted off.

After another restless night, Jentl arrived at school. She had a hard time standing on her legs, since she was fysically and emotionally drained. Knowing Zino was sitting there all by himself, the small room slowly driving him insane, tore her apart. A car almost ran into her when she crossed the road without looking desently. She appologised softly and kept on walking, when she suddenly spotted the black car standing near the stairs leading to the school building. She froze when she saw the bumpersticker, carrying the three letters she feared so badly: A.M.A. Breathing in deeply she kept on walking, trying not to look directly at it. She noticed halfway the stairs, three guys dressed in black, surrounding a young girl who sat on the ground crying. "Please leave me alone!" she begged. "Do your little trick, sweety," a fat bald guy said, his fist tightening around the chain attached to his belt. "Show us what you can do." The girl shook her head in tears. "Please, don't…" "Show us!" the bald screamed as he raised the chain high above his head. "KNOCK IT OFF!"

Jentl had set her heart on staying out of this, on not being noticed by the gang, but the words had escaped her mouth before she was fully aware of it. The little gang faced her. The two others had black hair combed backwards, one was smoking and the other was wearing shades. The macho with shades chuckled. "Will you look at that, Marcus? One of them mutant-supporters," he said and looked at the bald guy. "You know what that means." An evil grin appeared on the so called Marcus' face and Jentl realised she had revealed her secret identity as a mutant.

Luana was startled by the sudden shouting outside. She and Siska shared looks, their jaws dropped as well as their books and they hurried towards the exit of the schoolbuilding.

"Come on, baby, just show us what you can do!" the shades laughed and punched Jentl in the stomach, she collapsed instantly, coughing and gasping for air. The mass outside had formed a circle around the event, some shouting supportivly, others watching in horror. Luana and Siska forced their way through. "What? Can you change shape? Transform? Is that what you can do?" Marcus asked as his two henchmen started beating hooks into the ground. "Jesus, Jentl!" Siska cried, but her voice was overwhelmed by the noise amongst the crowd. "Or are you telepathic? Telekinetic?" The shades and the smoker started tying Jentl's wrists and ancles to the hooks, using a thin thread to do so. Jentl, still gaining her breath muttered: "I can do… nothing!"

She received another kick in her stomach and collapsed again. "That's bullshit, girl, and you know it!" Marcus cried. "You know why I know you're a mutant, huh? Because mutants stink!" An approving shout emerged from the crowd. He untied the chain from his belt and twisted it around his fist, leaving about two yards hanging down. "Show us your little trick!" Jentl tried to get up, and Marcus raised the chain above his head. "NO!" Luana cried, but in vain.

Jentl cried out in pain as she got slashed by the hard chain and she smacked onto the ground again. "_Because there ain't no party like a mutant-bashing party!_" his comrads sang as the chain struck her again. "Jentl! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Luana cried, but no one responded. They all merely sang along with the mutant-bashing song, except for a few who looked horror-struck. And both Luana and Siska knew why, they were mutants as well. Luana forced her way through the shouting and jumping mass. "I'm going to help her," she said determined, but Siska stopped her at her hood. "No, Luana! They'll kill you!" "Remember the oath Siska!" Luana cried. "We would look after each other, no matter what!" "I know," Siska said, now crying herself. "But there's nothing you can do, Luana."

Jentl supported on her hands and knees, waiting for the chain to hit her again. This time she didn't scream, she clenched her teeth and accepted the pain. The pain she had accepted as being a mutant. Supporting on both her elbows and shivering in pain she spoke through clenched teeth: "I can do nothing! I'm not a mutant!" Siska had slammed her arms around Luana, pulling her away but she fought fiercefully to get out of her grip. "You have to help her!" Luana said. "If you won't let me help her than do it yourself! Mind-control them! Make them stop!" "I can't," Siski whispered. "Be quiet." "Well why can't you!" Siska peeked at Jentl, the AMA-members were still harming her while she was still insisting on not being a mutant. "She can help herself but there's a reason why she isn't…"

Luana eyed her as if she were a ghost. What was she talking about? Their friend was dying! "I told you I'm not a mutant!" Jentl cried. "Leave me alone!" Siska clutched Luana's shoulder. "I get it!" she gasped. "I know what she's trying to do!" "Please just stop it!" Jentl begged. "Please!" Luana watched in pain how her friend was beaten to the ground every time by the chain, how she hardly found strength to get up in the end. "We have to wait a little longer…" Siska muttered into her ear. And she was right. A few minutes later, a boy stopped cheering, hesitated for a moment and then cried: "Hey! What if she really isn't a mutant!"

A few others lowered their hands as well and started whispering. Marcus kept slashing the chain, not noticing that Jentl had begun to smile. "Yeah! She doesn't look like one!" another guy joined in and soon the chanting had weakened. Marcus finally noticed, and the chain stopped in mid-air. "Leave her! She's just a regular girl like the rest of us!" a blonde shouted. The two henchmen watched the angry mass in fear. Marcus also didn't seem that much at ease anymore and he took a few steps away. "Let's move," he said trying to hide his fear and they all hurried towards there car and drove off with a loud shrieking noise.

Siska and Luana finally ran to help out there friend, who was still chuckling. "You're an idiot, you know that?" Luana said, picking the thin thread around Jentl's wrist. Jentl only smiled. "Just wait. It'll be in the news soon. How A.M.A. members beat up an innocent defenceless little girl. The news will spread like wildfire." Luana sighed frustrated. "Anyone got scisors or something?" "Yeah, hang on." A blonde rather handsome boy of their age kneeled down next to the trio and held out a pocketknife, which he slipped between the thread and Jentl's wrist and cut it loose. Siska blinked curiously and smiled. The boy cut Jentls loose in a matter of seconds and tucked his knife away.

Jentl tried to get up but could hardly support on her elbows. "You okay?" Siska asked and she shook her head. "No… N-not really…" "I'll carry you," the blonde said. He carefully picked her up from the ground and carried her up the stairs, Luana and Siska following at a steady pace.

"It's nothing serious," Jentl reassured Luana later in the Infirmary. "Just some bruises, I'll propbably won't be able to walk though. Just for a while." Luana smiled and nodded. "That's a relief," she said. Jentl sniggered and rested her head on the bed. The doctor had told her to lie straight the first days and she was not looking forwards to it. "How can you possible sleep without a pillow?" she had cried when the doctor finished his examination.

Siska walked into the room an excitedly plumped down into a chair. "His name's Briant, he's just as old as we are and his hobbies are playing the guitar and listening to music! Plus he's single!" She clapped her hands with joy. "Good for you," Jentl mumbled and closed her eyes. "Ask him out." "Oh, and another thing!" Siska looked at her two friends andthen leaned over. "He's a mutant too!" Luana raised an eyebrow. "He told you?" Siska nodded. "Yeah, he said he knew Jentl was one as well. He's got a sixth sense for picking out mutants. Well, that's his ability, actually. He can just sense what kind of people we are." Jentl laughed shortly. "Glad he's on our side."

Siska then cleared her throat and picked her T-shirt. "And I uh… I asked him to join Gote." Luana froze and looked at Jentl's face. This would be bad… Jentl shook with what she assumed was anger and clutched the sheets. "We are NOT replacing Zino," she hissed. Siska quickly shook her head. "I never said he was going to replace him," she said, trying to set her mind at ease. "But it's so hard for mutants nowadays and we need each other's help." "Get out." Siska looked up. "What?" "Get out," Jentl spoke again, her voice thick with anger. "Out of my face." Siska thrilled and Luana placed a hand on her shoulder. "We better leave her alone," she whispered into her ear and both girls got up and left the room.

"I didn't mean to upset her," Siska muttered back in the hallway. "I just… He hasn't got any friend since he's afraid someone will find out he's a mutant. I thought we might help him…" "I know you meant right, Siska," Luana sighed. "But keep in mind Zino is still a very sensitive subject. Let it rest, it'll go better. She's probably forgotten it tomorrow."

If there was a tomorrow…

* * *

**Queen Luana: **And three writer's blocks later I finally finished this! Phew! I know the writing is bad in the end, I just couldn't find the right words to phrase it. (bows head) Please forgive me. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Queen Luana: **Here I am, once again… Ugh, I hate that song but my friend was singing it today in school and now it's stuck in my head… Grumble grumble…

* * *

**Part IX**

**Growing thin

* * *

**

Zino rocked back and forth on his bed. The small cell he was in was everything except big and cosy. It only had room for his bed, a toilet and a sink and one square meter to stand on. It had been a month right now and he was slowly starting to lose it. Not only was he dealing with insomnia, he had started to hear things and see things which couldn't possibly be. He heard his friends talking and one day, he had even spent half an hour talking to Jentl in his cell before realising she couldn't possibly be there with him. It was hell. Soon he had begun to forget what was reality, and what were just mere illusions. Only the few times when he saw his friends, he felt sane again and at ease.

One time, when Jentl had come to visit him, she had hugged him and cradled him as a child. He had felt in a way he had never felt before, loved and maybe just a little in love. Their bond had changed since he had been in jail. When they talked, they didn't laugh at each other anymore. Of course, they had never meant the cruel things they told each other, but now they were just gone. Those words, dissolved into the midnight air.

He heard a loud creak, waking him up froms his deep thoughts and a sharp light enterred his cell, burning into his eyes. In the middle of the light stood the stature of a man, one of his guards. "You've got a visitor," he said. Zino reached for the walls and pulled himself up from his bed, then followed the guard with weak knees.

Jentl raised her head when she heard the door of the visitor's room open. Zino enterred, slim tired Zino, still rubbing his eyes because of the bright light. She smiled weakly and so did he, before grabbing the chair across the table she was sitting at, and sank down into it. "You've got fifteen minutes," the guard at the door said and Jentl clenched her fists. She was well aware she had fifteen minutes! She had had fifteen minutes for the past four weeks! She sighed and looked at Zino. "How are you?"

Zino shrugged and stared at the table. "Same as always," he mumbled and then smiled softly. "Glad to see you." She smiled thankfully and stared at her hands. "How are you?" he asked her and she shrugged as well. "Fine, I guess…" "Thanks for coming anyway," he spoke and she nodded. "I wouldn't skip a visit," she now nearly whispered and averted her eyes, trying to hide the tears filling them. Zino chuckled quietly and shove his chair closer to the table. "I guess so. I bet you'd even come here if you had IMV-" She burst into tears and covered her face with her hands to dim her loud sobbing. Zino leaned over the table and put a hand on her arm. "Jen?" "Carlos." He looked over his shoulder and saw the guard shaking his head in a disapproving way. Zino merely raised his hand in defence and turned back to Jentl.

"Jentl? What's wrong?" She lowered her hands, tears streaming down her face and after trying to relax she uttered: "Siska's sick." Zino's eyes widened and he opened his mouth several times before saying: "She – She's sick?" Jentl nodded and breathed in a couple of times. "It's IMV," she whispered in tears. "Since yesterday… Her parents called me this morning… They're going to do it tonight and they asked me and Luana to come, they said she's so scared…" "Tonight?" She nodded. "I don't wanna lose her…" Zino looked over at the guard, pleedingly and he nodded. Zino stood up, ran around the table and took Jentl in his arms.

She cried out against his shoulder, holding him close at his shirt. "She can't die… she just can't… Zino…" He nodded. "It's okay, Jen, those things happen. We'll just have to accept it…" She pushed him off in anger. "No, I won't accept it!" she cried, stood up and ran out of the room.

Zino sat there, watching where Jentl had sat just a moment ago, his heart throbing, before the first tear finally escaped the corner of his eye.

The first thing Luana and Jentl noticed that night was the gloomy sad radiance Siska's house had when they enterred. A couple of members of her family were gathered in the living room and her mother to who Siska resembled in every feature was sitting in the couch crying loudly, her mascara streaming down her face in dark black lines. Luana immediately knew she didn't belong there. Siska's father approached them. "She's in her room, I'm sure she'd be glad to see you." Jentl took her friend by the hand and together they went upstairs.

Siska was lying in her bed, nearly asleep and a nurse sat by her side. At the other side of the room sat a doctor with a black briefcase. They both tried to keep their eyes off of it. The doctor nodded at them and they nodded politely in return, then walked over to Siska. She opened her eyes when they sat down beside her. "Hi…" she nearly breathed. They both said 'hi' back and Siska swallowed painfully. "Don't be thinking I'm healthy, I'm on a lot of drugs right now, so. Stay here will you please? Else, when they start I might've forgotten you were here…" "We'll stay," Luana whispered and with a smile took Siska's hand and caressed it. Jentl walked over to the nurse and beckoned her to walk away for a moment.

"How bad is it?" she asked in dim voice while Luana continued talking to Siska. The nurse sighed. "Spleen, she'd suffer way too long, we have to do it." Jentl swallowed and nodded muttering a soft 'okay'.

The minutes passed slowly and they spend them talking to her about normal things as if everything was just fine. But deep within their hearts they were crying, the three of them, about all those years who were lost. And every second Luana wished someone would call and tell them they'd found a remedy. Time went by and soon it turned 10 PM. The last moment.

By that time others had gathered in the room, even Bryant, Siska's brand new boyfriend. But many were still downstairs and Siska's mother and father were standing somewhere in the far corner of the room. The doctor rose from his chair and sat down next to Siska on the bed. She began to cry softly. "I don't want to die!" she cried while tears rolled down her face. "I don't want to!" Her words tore everyone apart and Jentl quickly stepped up to hold her hand, hiding the tears she was crying. "Hush…" she whispered and caressed the back of her hand, while Luana stood at the other side and stroke the hair from her face. "It's okay, Sis, it's okay…"

The doctor opened his briefcase with a sad sigh and soon held out a needle filled with a transparent liquid. Two cc of death… Siska began to cry even harder and her body started shaking as if she was trying to run away from it. "I'm scared!" she cried and her face turned red with tears. Luana leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. "I know you are sweety… We're here with you." A few drops of liquid dripped from the point of the needle and the doctor tapped Siska's arm a couple of times to find a vein.

"You'll feel a little sting," he explained while he held up the needle. "And then you'll slowly get tired and drift off." Jentl had to force every muscle in her body to stop her from grabbing that needle and throw it away. Why was he telling her all these things anyway? Couldn't he see he was upsetting her? What's the use, she was going to die! What could possibly go wrong! "Don't be startled."

Siska shrieked when the needle went into a vein and the doctor pumped to liquid into her blood. Luana failed to suppress a loud sob and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. The doctor withdrew the needle and pressed a little cotton against her arm. Jentl kneeled and whispered into her ear. "It's okay now…" Siska's sobbing degreased and right before closing her eyes she whispered a soft: "Gote forever." Then her eyelids went shut for good.

Jentl wrapped one arm around her still crying friend and they both watched Siska's peaceful silhouette. All they had gone through together for so long… All those happy memories, beautiful memories… Jentl pushed her friend of and quickly said "I'm going to be sick" before storming out of the room.

After a few seconds, Luana walked out as well. Knowing soon the argue would begin about who would go and tell Zino.

* * *

**Queen Luana:** Oh tear-jerker… No, I honnestly know somebody who said that when she heard about her grandfather dying she didn't leave the bathroom for the next half hour. Poor Siska, and friends… 


	10. Chapter 10

**Queen Luana: **Another chappy, my lads.

* * *

**Part X**

**A cure?

* * *

**

They clasped each other's hands tightly when Zino walked into the visitor's room. He observed their faces, which were filled with sorrow and pain. They were no longer the happy teens they had once been, not too long ago, before everything went all wrong. He sauntered over to the table and sat down. Neither of them spoke, they only exchanged looks. Zino was the first to break the silence.

"So, they did it." It wasn't a question, neither was it an announcement. It was just some brief sentence to break the utter silence creeping amongst them. The two girls nodded and he lowered his head. "I wish I could've been there…"

"Nobody blames you," Jentl whispered softly. She had told herself not to cry before enterring this room, but the tears burned so fiercefully she had to lower her head so they would not see her cry.

"So Gote truelly isn't Gote anymore," Zino muttered and stared down at the wooden table, his eyes empty and blank. Luana didn't speak. She new that as soon she'd say the name 'Siska' she'd burst in the tears. She didn't want that. She had cried enough already.

"Six more weeks huh? Then you're out?" Jentl asked, trying her very best to keep her mind away from Siska. She could not bare the memory of seeing her friend dying, a friend to whom she had been so close. A friend at who she had shouted just a couple of days before she died. Zino nodded weakly.

"It'll feel weird… I almost forgot what my house looks like…" he mumbled.

"Now we're on that, what's going to happen when you get out? You can't go home, can you?" Luana asked, now that the subject Siska had passed away. Zino just shrugged and looked at them.

"I guess they'll send me to an orphinage."

"That's crazy, the nearest orphinage is three towns away!" Jentl said.

"Well, it's very unlikely that I'll find foster parents, looking at what I did," Zino mumbled. He seemed to have lost the ability to speak loud and clear, not that he had ever been able to articulate very perfectly. He stroke through his ruffled black hair with one hand and sighed deeply. "Not all problems will be over once I get out. But you know what…" He leaned over to the two girls and whispered: "I don't regret what I did."

Luana eyed the guard in fear, but he obviously hadn't noticed Zino's words since he was rocking back and forth and whistling. But Jentl gave a determined nod. "I know. I would've done the same thing, Zino." Luana looked at their friends as if it were the first time she saw them. Those were the words of murderers. Zino hadn't just killed them and yes, she agreed that something had to be done about them: but he had slaughtered them! He was completely covered in _their_ blood! She knew why he had done it but he had done it and he had to be in jail.

She didn't join in on the further conversation, which was about normal things like school and all. But when they left she finally spoke to her friend.

"What were you talking about? You know they'll arrest you for saying such things out loud!" Luana hissed but Jentl shook her head with a smile.

"Lu, it's alright, we were just chatting," she smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"I just want to know, Jentl," Luana said sternly. "If Zino would've told you wht he was going to do, how would you react?" Jentl hesitated for a moment, obviously thinking it over.

"I would've let him, but I also would've talked him into doing it differently," she said. "Drug them or something." Luana watched her friend walk on with her jaw hanging low.

"That's complicity, Luana!" she cried. "That's an offence!"

"Hey, I didn't, alright?" Jentl said. "Just leave it."

The next morning Luana was beat. It had been another restless night and she litterally had to drag herself up the stairs leading to the school building. It was Drama today, and she wasn't looking forward to it. The only course they had been taking together.

"Hey, Lu! Wait up!"

She turned around at hearing Jentl's voice and saw her leaping up the stairs. "What are you so happy about?"

"Haven't you heard?" she panted. "It was on the radio and on each channel! Everyone's talking about it! They're working on a cure against IMV!" Luana shrugged. "They have been for years."

"No, they're making progress!" Jentl said, still with a smile from ear to ear. "There was this guy somewhere in Europe who survived! He had IMV and he healed on his own! They're examining him right now. Lu, this might be the end to what we have feared for years. They're finally going to find a cure!"

"Well, it's still not for sure," Luana mumbled. Jentl raised an eyebrow.

"Gee, thanks for ruining the mood, Mrs. Optimistic," she said and walked on. Luana stayed behind and only continued walking as soon as Jentl had enterred the school building. No matter how fast they were going to think of an antidote, it still wouldn't bring Siska back and Jentl seemed to miss it. It almost seemed as if she wasn't sad at all! Indeed, she was not looking forward to Drama.

The following days, they hardly spoke. Jentl was thinking about nothing but Zino getting out and Luana just couldn't get her mind off of Siska. They had been to the funeral together, but after that they hadn't even exchanged looks. It seemed that now it was definite: Gote had fallen apart.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **It's short, but I wanted to post something… Till the next chap. 


End file.
